1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hand drill apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hand drill apparatus wherein the same sets forth a synergistic combination of leveling members in association with a drill bit holder and associated chuck-key holder with illumination means to provide a complete, compact, and readily utilizable hand drill organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand drill apparatus is well known the in the prior art. Hand drills are utilized with a variety of accessories such as chuck-keys, illumination sources, accessory drills, and the like. The prior art has configured drill bits of the prior art to utilize, in a variety of manners, various portions of such accessory apparatus but has heretofore failed to provide a compact, synergistic organization, as set forth by the instant invention, to enable a convenient and accessible coordination of various components utilized in a drilling operation. Examples of the prior art includes U S. Pat. No. 4,457,078 to Suchy wherein a leveling attachment is securable in a retrofit manner to an existing drill housing comprising an encircling band to encompass the housing to mount the leveling device thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,749 sets forth a hand drill level mounted in an overlying relationship spaced above a drill bit housing cooperative therewith and aligned with the longitudinal axis of the drill bit to assist in the drilling of horizontal holes within work surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,141 to Sterrenberg sets forth a leveling mechanism mounted to a forward surface of a drill bit positioned between an associated chuck and drill bit housing in a retrofit manner relative to a conventional drill bit. The leveling mechanism extends above and beyond the housing for use therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,146 to Klein sets forth a drill leveling apparatus mounted in an overlying relationship relative to an associated drill bit housing in a manner consistent with the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,544 to Heinsius sets forth a spirit level accessory mounted to a drill bit that is positioned in an encompassing relationship relative to the chuck-key support housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved hand drill apparatus wherein the same addresses the problems of flush mounting associated leveling mechanisms in association with the drill bit housing to provide an unobtrusive association therewith, as well as providing conventional accessory items utilized with a drill in a compact, synergistic association with a hand drill apparatus.